The Adventure Begins (Spongetastic Adventures)
The Adventure Begins is the pilot episode of Spongetastic Adventures. Plot Spongebob is working at the Krusty Krab when Squidward brings in the mail and says that they have a letter from an "Ike Steelshark". Suddenly, Mr. Krabs bursts in and says that Ike Steelshark is the greatest, and more importantly, richest explorer in the ocean. He reveals that he entered himself in a sweepstakes to get to go on a cross-ocean expedition with Ike and that he won. He also decides to invite Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward as his three guests. Meanwhile at the Chum Bucket, Plankton is spying on the Krusty Krab. He discovers that Krabs won the sweepstakes, which Plankton had entered. Plankton reveals to Karen that he had wanted to win the sweepstakes and go on the expedition so that he could steal the Great Krabby Idol from the Ancient Temple of the Cheapskates, something the two rivals have searching for for years. He decides he's going to have to follow Krabs and get to the Temple first... Spongebob goes to his house and tells Gary that he's leaving. He also calls Patrick, who's at an impression class, and tells him about the expedition. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs meet Ike at the Bikini Bottom Airport and they board Ike's personal plane. Plankton, communicating with Karen via radio, sneaks into their luggage. He is crushed by Ike's harpoon while in his briefcase. In a montage, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Ike travel to a tundra, a desert, a jungle, and a few other places. Plankton continues to follow them, but gets crushed several times. At a particularly harsh desert, Plankton sabotages their radio equipment and tricks the group into destroying most of the rest of their supplies. Plankton boards the plane, using dummies he packed to make it look like Spongebob and friends are onboard. The plane heads towards it's last stop, Cheapskate Island, where the Great Krabby Idol is. Spongebob and friends find Plankton's radio, which he dropped while moving the dummies, and call Karen. Patrick does a perfect Plankton impression to trick her into sending a Chum-Plane. The group use the plane to get to Cheapskate Island. Meanwhile, Plankton barely passes the Temple's traps. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs use the Temple's elevator to follow Plankton while Ike tries to get through the traps alone. They tackle Plankton just as he's about to pass the final trap, a password test. Plankton tricks Mr. Krabs into saying the password, "penny", and everyone does a mad dash for the final chamber. The group argue about who gets the Idol. Mr. Krabs wants to sell it for a fortune, Plankton wants to use it's power to enslave Bikini Bottom, and Spongebob and Patrick want to keep it where it is. Squidward just watches. While they're arguing, Ike arrives and stealthily takes the Idol, escaping with it. This triggers a giant boulder, which Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward run from. Mr. Krabs and Plankton are too busy arguing and are crushed. Ike escapes with the plane, but crashs in the ocean due to Plankton leaving the plane on, using up all of the fuel. Mr. Krabs and Plankton run out of the Temple, chased by the boulder. Ike and the Idol are crushed by the boulder, destroying the Idol. Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward escape in the Chum-Plane while Mr. Krabs, Plankton, and Ike fight over the broken pieces of the Idol. Trivia *This episode is the series pilot. *This episode is a two-parter. *This episode features Hugh Jackman as Ike Steelshark. *The episode's ending is a parody of Raiders of the Lost Ark. Category:Pilots Category:Rebelfriend4577 Category:Episodes Starting Spin-Offs Category:Season Premiere